What Luffy Has a Twin?
by watershell56
Summary: the title speaks for it self so read if you want...the is the creation of Eiichiro Oda with a little influence form myself AKA watershell56.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**How they got the idea**

Luffy is jumping up and down in front of the deck waving bye to Ace when he was hit over the head.

"Why is it that you can't wait one minute THAT GOES FOR YOU TO ACE?" Ace laughs and looks away towards the horizon but Luffy looked back to see the person in back of him. It's his twin sister Kai. Grap always said that Luffy look like his dad while Kai looks like their mom but with blond hair.

"Oh hai, Kai what do you mean?" looking incident.

"I mean I asked you guys to wait for me and you just left." Luffy laughs and shrugs.

"What can I tell you, I just followed Ace?"

"Ya well next time I see him I'm going to get him", Kai said well trying to see which direction Ace is going in.

Luffy started to go in the direction of the forest to the hung out to train. Kai followed him and when they got there he started to go toward the boulder to the right that he has been trying to break since Ace and he recovered. He has made a dent on the boulder, but he hasn't broken it. Well Luffy was doing his training; Kai got bored and went to do her training. Her training is to improve her kicks. She has been kicking trees down to make it the kicks better. She is right now on her 19th. When she knocked them down, she brings it to Madam who then uses it to as firewood. They will use that for food and heat. It would last for up to three to four weeks. Well she was kicking at the tree the day was going by. She had just knocked over the tree and had beaten her score of the kicks that it took to knock over the trees. Last time it took 105 kicks. This time it took 95 kicks. She took her knife out and cut the branches off. She put her knife away and started to drag the tree off to the house of the mountain bandits. She got there just as the sun got to the horizon.

"Kai is that you?" says a voice from the door.

"Ya", says Kai.

"Where is Luffy? Is he not with you?" came the voice again.

"No he is still training or he fell asleep again."

"Oh ok, were you training too."

"Yes I have another tree for you."

"Oh ok I will have the boys cut it when needed." Kai headed towards the back but she stopped and went back to the front.

"Madam, I'm going to the town to see Makino."

"I got it, go right ahead." Kai headed out. She headed down the path to the village. When she got to the village she went start to the bar. The bar was owned by Makino. When she went in there was about twelve people at the bar, while there was ten at different tables. One of the tables catches her attention. There were two people close together talking to only each other. She just shrugged thinking they must be passbyer. She walked to the back to see if she can get Makino's attention. When she gets to the bar's back entrance she saw a guy grab Makino's butt. Kai got annoyed and went to see if she could do something. When she got closer she saw that it was a marine that had touched Makino's butt and she also knows that means that Grap was in town. But first she had to dill with the marine. She walked up to them and waited till they saw her to say something. When they finally saw her they said with a slur, "is there something you want?"

"Yes, I want to know who your head is."

"Oh is the little girl trying to be a big girl!"

"This girl is fourteen, and also l'm just short for my age I'm still growing thank you, and she wants you to answer her." She said in an ordering tone. The man got up and saw that the girl was the same height as him and started to think what to do.

"My head is 'Grap the fist'!" Kai was thinking of you are in trouble if I tell him what I just saw.

"Oh, then you must be good to be with him?" she said out loud.

"Oh yes I am."

"So where is Grap the fist?"

"He is going to see his friends then he is coming here."

"Oh ok, so that's what I hear."

"What do you mean," he slurred again.

"I mean…" she was interrupted by a guy with a dog hood on his head punching a hole in the wall. The hood comes off and the guy looks at Makino.

"Makino, how are you?" is what the guy says. Makino looks at him then shakes her head and says

"I'm good, How about you?"

"I'm good, is Kai here Madam said she is here?"

"I don't know I haven't seen her?" Kai goes to the back of the dog hood guy and jumps on to his back.

"Grap you're back, by the way I think you should put that man on chore duty for a month."

"Oh there you are, and why should I do that?"

"You should do that because he was groping Makino's butt a little while before you got here and I know he was because I saw his doing that." The man that she pointed at looked at Grap

"Grap don't listen to her and anyway why would you she is just a little kid." Was what he slurred as an answer to what Kai said?

"Will you see this little kid, first off is fourteen she is not a little kid. Second she is my granddaughter. Third my grandchildren don't lie, so I believe her. Also you marine are charged with chore duties but not for one month but two."

"Right sir I will go to the ship now and start."

"Good lad." The marine left and Grap looked to Kai.

"My, have you grown, it was only yesterday that I had to pull you off of Luffy because he called you a Meany and you had to prove you were."

"Grap that was only a year ago, and it wasn't you it was ace that pulled me off of Luffy."

"Oh right I forget sometimes."

"Right Grap you forget," Kai looks at Grap

"Anyway how long are you staying?"

"I am only staying till tomorrow because I have to leave of the grandline."

"Oh ok, well it's late so…" Kai looks at Makino.

"Do you think I can stay with you tonight?"

"Sure Kai, you know you are allows able to stay with me. Go on upstairs and wait for me will I close up."

"Ok Makino I will see you up there." Kai went upstairs will Grap started to tell his crew of marines that they are to go to the boat for the night or sleep on the beach since it is a nice night for it. Grap left just as the last marine was leaving. He called over his shoulder to Makino.

"Please tell Kai that I will say goodbye to her before I left tomorrow." Makino told the two people that they had to leave because she was closing of the night. While the two people were leaving they whispered to one another something. Makino closed after that and went upstairs to her home. She told Kai what Grap had said and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The kidnapping of Kai**

The next morning Kai went downstairs to get something to eat before Makino woke up. While her back was turn someone tried to grab her but she is the granddaughter of Garp the fist so she knows that someone was there. She jumped on to the counter and kicked the person in the stomach. She then saw that there were three people there and two of them were from last night. The one that wasn't on the floor grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hands. The one that was new put a letter on the counter and told the other two to go to the ship with Kai.

When Makino went downstairs she saw that Garp was reading a piece of paper near the counter. When she got closer he got up quietly. Garp head toward the ship and got on. He woke everyone and told them to head toward the south point of the island.

Meanwhile Kai was tied to the mask of the ship that belongs to the beach pirates. The captain has a grudge towards Garp the fist because he had captured his crew that he had before. They had told Garp that he could get his granddaughter back if he meets them at the south point but they had lied. They are heading to the grandline. They are planning to trade Kai into slavery. Well they didn't plan for Garp to warn any marine to be on the lookout for their ship. They had got all the way to Loguetown which is before Reverse Mountain, which is the entrance to the grandline. Before they were captured they had given Kai to a crew of pirates that were known for slave trade. When Garp found that out he was distress. He couldn't believe it. He's only way to get Kai back was to get her before they traded her. Well she was on that ship she fought with most of the crew. It all started with the crew telling her that soon she well be in the New World but she will be a slave so she will not be able to see all the wonders of it. But they didn't realize that well they were talking Kai was cutting the ropes with her knife that she had still. When they stopped talking they realized that she wasn't in front of them and started to worry. If the captain finds out they would be tossed overboard. Kai was just on her way to the kitchen trying to find something to eat seeing that she hadn't eaten for a less a week. When she goes in there is a six foot, short silver haired, gold eyed man at a stove. So she walked in and the door made a squeak when it was closing so the chief turned around and saw her.

"Go head and sit, I will get you something to eat you must be starving. Don't worry the captain know that you are Garp the fist granddaughter so most likely you would escape and try to either get food or get off the ship." Kai just went to sit down and looked at the chief. The chief gave Kai a plate with a steak and carrots on it. She went right to eating it. The whole time she eats thought she looked at the door or the chief.

"Where is the captain bring me?" She asked as she was finishing the food. The chief just looked at her then went back to cooking. After what was about five minutes a guy with red hair and green eyes came into the kitchen.

"Hey Sam tell me what is for dinner I'm starving." The guy then looked to Kai and stared at her.

"We are having your favorite." Replied the chief, Sam

"Fish with carrots and mashed potatoes." Is what the guy asked.

"Yep"

"Good and make sure that the girl gets a plate and doesn't leave the kitchen. I don't want to worry that she is going to jump any time before we get to the slave shop in Shabondy Archipelago."

"Got it captain" When Sam said captain Kai was thinking, great now I have to wait till I can leave the kitchen again to leave this ship. The captain was about to leave when he stopped and turned around.

"So girl will you tell me your name." he said as he looked at Kai.

"Why so you can get a better way to hurt me."

"No girl I want to stop calling you girl and I thought it would be mean to call you bitch. Because as long as you behave you will be able to walk all over the ship because I want to trust you, and maybe not give you to the slave people because that isn't expected for you." He stated in an annoyed tone.

"My name is Kai, Monkey D. Kai but you already know my last name."

"Ya well, Kai after dinner I well see you again." The captain was about to leave when he called over his shoulder.

"Oh and Sam tell her about the main crew because the second crew is being dropped at the next stop." The captain left after saying that.


End file.
